<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort of unlikely friendships by Fiannalover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592902">Comfort of unlikely friendships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover'>Fiannalover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Binge-Watching, Dia Witch Iroha, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kiria, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of music gives birth to unlikely connections between people, alongside developments that most wouldn't expect from them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort of unlikely friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, do I stop by your house, this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sure! My grandpa has been asking when you’d next show up, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hum. That’s nice to hear, I must admit. He is a lovely person, Touma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahaha! He’ll like to know that came from you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scene that went on at Fortuna was one that anyone, other than Maiko, would likely find utterly bizarre. Thankfully, the only ones in the building where Itsuki, the aforementioned Director, and the two people engaging in conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, are you… Planning on hanging out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that question, Touma and Kiria alike turned to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Um… Yeah. We do so quite oftenly, actually.” Touma replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously!? Ah, forgive me for this outburst, it just… Didn’t seem that likely.” Itsuki admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I understand what you mean.” Kiria said, with her usual coolness. “Touma and I are an unexpected friendship, but here we are. I’m the one who taught him how to sing, so we somehow ended up keeping in touch and becoming kind of friends. We have a sleepover binge-watching stuff, every once in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! I dragged Kiria through ALL stuff of Masqueraider, ever!” Touma boasted with enthusiasm, leading to a sigh from the girl. “And now, she’s making me return the favor by asking me to watch Dia Witch Iroha with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iroha? You mean, that anime Barry likes? And Kiria sang when we were off to rescue him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. That’s the one.” Kiria interrupted, with a sudden spark of determination lighting a fire around her. “Itsuki, you may or may not understand this, but I need to watch all I can about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a nervous laugh shared by the men, Touma couldn’t help but have a sudden idea. “Hey, I know! Why don’t you join us, Itsuki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, he replied. “Um… You’re sure? It seems like a ‘you’ thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t have any objections. Your presence is always nice.” Kiria said, confirming the invitation. “So, what do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that point, he took a moment to think over his schedule… “Sure! Sounds like fun! Thanks for the invite, you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, all members of the trio started looking forward to the arranged date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Touma, why didn’t you tell me that you two are friends, before? Well, not while we were all just at school, but, after we joined Fortuna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itsuki. Tsubasa is our friend. You should recognize how much of a disaster it would be to tell her me and Kiria are good friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. You have a point.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>As all three huddled in Touma’s room, wearing their comfiest pyjamas, the Experience began, with Kiria singing the Dia Theme Song pitch perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing her like that is always fun, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is. I still gotta get used to it a bit, but it’s nice to see her happy.” Touma agreed.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>By now, three episodes in, the general mood of the show was already understood, with the mix of slice-of-life and magical mischief being a pretty fun ride. Most noticeably…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touma? How come you’re already familiar with so much stuff from this show?” Kiria asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey! It’s like Itsuki said! It airs real close to my Masqueraider!” The redhead replied, defending himself. “Everything I learnt from this, I learnt second-hand, unwillingly! Whether due to broadcast schedules, or… Barry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A collective shiver was silently shared, as they remembered their oh-so-dear coach’s childish, and, honestly, really questionable sounding rants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itsuki. Touma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I ever become a fan like Barry… Do not hesitate to take me out for good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood, Kiria.” “We’ll be quick and merciful.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Another couple of episodes, and a new character joined the crew. Normally a proper and polite, frilly dress princess, this ally-slash-rival wore a suit and took an androgynous name and behavior in order to live her desired life, fighting and playing free of worries regarding her parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Itsuki taught about it, these kinds of characters were somewhat common, no? Both the “suit masked rival” and the “androgynous tomboy” deal showed up quite a bit in this shoujo sort of show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the other boy noticed something. “Hey, Kiria, are you alright? You have been silent since we began this episode.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idol in question snapped back to attention as her friend called out to her, before sighing and answering. “I am, truly. It’s just, the character… Speaks to me a bit. Yes, I suppose that’s the expression.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how so?” Itsuki prodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until recently, I was pretty much fully rejecting ‘cute’ stuff, making sure I only had my cool side showing up. But now I have finally learnt to accept both, so characters who walk in that line as well, even if not the same way, feel a bit personal for me.” A deep breath followed, before she added. “I have been just accepting that my coolness was ‘feminine’ my entire life, but now that my style has changed I don’t really… See myself as a girl, anymore, as weird as that may seem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following a bit of silence, Itsuki decided to go straight to the point. “So… Do you think of yourself as… Nonbinary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well… Yes. I’m still thinking about it, but, I’d say, yes.” Kiria admitted, with the episode going on uninterrupted. “I’m sorry. For showing such unsightly parts of myself during what was supposed to be a fun night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Hey hey hey! Don’t apologize, alright! You didn’t do a single thing wrong!” Touma objected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. You’re our friend, Kiria.” Itsuki said, his trademark chill going alongside Touma’s energy in a revitalizing way. “We don’t know everything about this, but we are willing to learn, and help you with whatever you want. Don't call yourself unsightly, for what you just told us. It only makes you all the more bold!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, if you ever want to tell this to Maiko and the others too, we’ll be here! No need to worry!” The redhead remarked. “So, tell us if you want us to do anything to help you, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, the idol could only say. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>With the rest of the night going by in a flash, full of laughter, emotion, and heart-to-hearts, it wasn’t a surprise that the situation ended with the three haphazardly laid together, all over one another, across the futons that laid on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a messy sight, that’s for sure. But it remained full of warmth, comfort and joy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>